The present invention relates to a container, and particularly an ashtray, e.g. for use in a vehicle, and which is in the form of a drawer ashtray in a housing. The container has a bottom, two sides, a front wall, and a rear wall. The container has an unlocking mechanism which can overcome a stop on the housing to permit the container to be pulled completely out of the housing.
For containers which are in the form of drawers in housings, stops are usually provided. The stops are intended to prevent the ashtray from being unintentionally pulled completely out of the housings. The actions of the stops can be intentionally overcome. Ashtrays for vehicles, for instance, customarily have a pullout prevention, in the form of a multiply bent leaf spring, which acts against a housing stop. See German No. GM 7,805,800. These are disadvantageous in that to unlock the ashtray, the leaf spring must be pushed together inside the housing, which can easily dirty the user's fingers. The only known ashtrays with unintentional opening preventers and automatic opening mechanisms are tilting ashtrays, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,630, and these are very complicated.